Prisonniers de l'âme
by tenshi-no-yoru
Summary: euh... Trowa est infirmier psy dans un Hôpital psychiatrique et va faire la rencontre de Quatre qui à beaucoup de probléme à cause de son empatie. je suis nul pour les résumer, venez lire ça sera simple, et laisser moi des reviews please
1. le premier prisonnier

Titre: prisonnier de l'âme

Base: gundam wing, ça me parait évident

Disclamer: le jour où ils seront à moi j'invite toutes les fanfiqueuses et ma Bêta lectrice pour une grande teuf.

Pas «encore» à moi.

Nota béne: je pense que je vais faire cette fic axée sur le couple Trowa X Quatre, que je dédie à ma bêta lectrice qui a BEAUCOUP de courage pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. Avec en arrière plan, Heero X Duo, bien entendu.

Je ne peut pas vous promettre de rester axé sur le couple 03X04, mais je vais essayer, sur ceux…

Dites moi si je dois la continuer ? si elle vous plait ?

Bonne lecture et reviews please,

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

POV de Quatre

Bonjour je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis l'unique fils de Charles Duncan Raberba Winner et sa femme Nadia Rose Raberba Winner, j'ai aussi vingt-neuf sœurs qui sont toutes dans la vie active. Vingt-neuf sœurs qui m'ont prit pour un poupon jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent la maisons familial. Aujourd'hui elles sont presque toutes mariées, on un bon travail et certaine ont même des enfants.

Quant à moi une fois que j'aurais atteins ma majorité, je suis sensé reprendre l'entreprise familial, la «Winner entreprise», qui est implantée dans différents endroits du globe terrestre. C'est une très grande entreprise qui a des actions dans presque tout les pays du monde. Elle traite ses affaires avec, le plus souvent, le Japon, l'Amerique, l'Europe et le Royaume de Sank.

C'est une entreprise qui ne serra pas facile à gérer mais j'en ai les capacités d'après mon père: Je suis bon meneur, un grand tacticien, mon QI est supérieure à la moyen et à l'âge de mes douze ans j'avais déjà obtenu le bac avec mention très bien. J'étais donc tout destiné à reprendre l'entreprise, bien que ce ne soit pas ce que je souhaite.

C'est sans doute pour ça que le jour de mes quatorze ans, je n'ai pas trouvé que ce qui m'arrivait était si terrible. Bien sûr j'avais mal, très mal : c'était comme si des milliards d'aiguilles transperçaient mon âme continuellement et je ne pouvais pas y échapper. J'étais prisonnier de mon âme, prisonnier de celles des autres…

La petite dernière (avant moi bien sur), Iria, est infirmière et compte passer un concours d'infirmière psy. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ?

Et bien c'est assez simple, ma sœur Iria est celle qui m'aime probablement le plus.

Et le jour de mes quatorze ans, ce jour que ma famille trouve si tragique, j'ai fait la crise d'empathie la plus forte que j'ai connue. Je sentais le monde, ou plutôt j'en avais l'impression. Je sentais la peur, l'euphorie, la colère, la sagesse, l'inquiétude, l'indifférence, la tristesse, la joie, la mort, la vie… tout ces sentiments tellement différents et tellement semblables à la fois. Mon coeur cognait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je voulais que ça s'arrête… et ça c'est arrêté en même temps que mon cœur.

Ma sœur Iria à fait repartire mon cœur puis ils ont appelé un médecin spécialisé dans les problèmes mentaux. Le médecin leur a dit qu'il fallait m'isoler dans un lieux clos, insonorisé, blindé. Un lieux où l'extérieur ne pourrait plus m'atteindre et où je ne pourrais plus atteindre l'extérieur. Un hôpital psychiatrique, dans une chambre d'isolement, comme celles des fous que l'on doit camisoler car trop dangereux pour leur entourage et eux même.

C'est comme ça que depuis trois ans maintenant, je suis enfermé dans cette pièce blanche, aux murs matelassés, isolé du monde, isolé de tout. Je suis enfin seul dans ma tête et j'apprécie ce repos de l'âme qui m'ait offert mais je suis seul tout cours, personne pour me parler, personne pour me réconforter, enfin…

Si Iria veut devenir infirmière psy, c'est pour m'aider, me faire sortir de cet endroit, cet endroit si triste, si vide.

La solitude me pèse mais que puis-je faire contre cela ? Si un médecin, un infirmier ouvre cette porte, je sens le monde et toute sa souffrance, toute sa joie. Je le ressens entièrement et ça me fait peur autant que ça me fait mal. A chaque fois que cette porte s'ouvre il n'y a que trois possibilités de réaction chez moi:

Je me retrouve prostré dans un coin, me balançant d'avant en arrière, suppliant, criant pour que cette douleur s'arrête, pour que les gens arrêtent de me faire souffrire, qu'ils arrêtent de me donner leurs sentiments… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dis, je souffre tellement dans ces moments là. Je suis réellement prisonnier, je ne peux pas échapper à la douleur.

Ou alors je regarde la personne en face de moi et… moi je ne sais pas mais j'ai entendu dire que je me prenais pour la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi. Qu'on pouvait m'interroger : j'étais cette personne, son âme était en moi, et moi, je ne sais pas, je suis prisonnier, prisonnier de cette âme étrangère.

Et enfin, le plus simple : je fais une crise cardiaque, ni plus ni moins.

A mes quatorze ans j'étais brun aux yeux bleus. Un peu enveloppé (environ soixante-dix kilos pour un mètre soixante), capricieux et enfant gâté, arrogant même. Je ne jouais pas dans les rues, j'avais des jeux d'adulte: le cours de la bourse, jeux d'échec, golf, soirée mondaine…

Ce n'était pas vraiment des jeux mais pour moi, à l'époque, si. Il n'y avait pas meilleur divertissement.

Je regardais les gens de haut, les jugeais sans même les connaître, leur coller une étiquette.

Voilà ce que j'étais. Un vrai gosse de riche dont on a envie de foutre des claques juste pour son attitude.

Mais aujourd'hui, à cause ou grâce à cette crise d'empathie, j'ai changé… je suis blond, toujours les yeux bleus, mais je suis devenu mince (sans doute cinquante-deux kilos) et un peu plus grand (un mètre soixante-huit, paraitrait-il).

Je suis calme, posé. Je pense être généreux. Mais qu'ai-je à offrir dans cette prison blanche ?

J'aime écouter les gens parler, j'aime apprendre d'eux et leur apprendre ce que je sais, j'aime m'amuser simplement, je ne juge plus les gens au premier regard, j'essaye de les comprendre…

Mais je suis seul. Toujours seul. Enfin…

Fin du POV

¤¤¤¤¤

Dans le bureau de direction de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Pierrefeu.

/Un jeune homme brun, une longue mèche lui couvrant la moitié du visage, visage plutôt fermé, distant, de beaux yeux émeraude, un corps plutôt fin (sûrement devait-il peser dans les cinquante-six kilos pour un mètre quatre-vingt-deux) dans les vingt-trois ans, pas plus/

Se dit la secrétaire, qui le regardait, fasciné par la beauté du jeune homme.

- Bonjour, que désirez-vous?

Se reprit-elle.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Trowa Barton et j'ai un rendez-vous avec messieur Kusherenada, au sujet d'un entretien d'embauche, pour le poste d'infirmier psy.

Dit-il d'un voix neutre, énonçant tout les fait pour ne pas devoir parler une fois de plus.

Effectivement, Trowa Barton, comme le pensait la secrétaire, n'avait que vingt-trois ans, il venait d'achever sa formation deux semaines auparavant et voulait entrer le plus vite possible dans la vie active.

C'est pourquoi il avait prit rendez-vous dans cet établissement. L'un de ses meilleurs amis, Milliardo Peacecraft, connaissait très bien le directeur Treize kusherenada et il lui avait assuré que l'établissement était très bien tenu, que le cadre de travail était respecté, le salaire correcte… et que justement il allait mettre une annonce pour rechercher un nouveau infirmier/infirmière psy.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette façon de faire. Il avait l'impression d'être pistonner et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Mais il n'avait jamais travaillé alors, il ne pouvait sans doute pas se montrer difficile pour un premier emplois. Et puis ce n'était pas sûr qu'il soit prit. N'est-ce pas ?

La secrétaire regarda son agenda puis hocha lentement de la tête.

- Effectivement, attendez cinq minute je vous prie.

Elle prit un téléphone, y tapa deux chiffres puis la secrétaire parla une nouvelle fois mais au combiné.

- Monsieur Kusherenada, le jeune Trowa Barton avec qui vous avez rendez-vous viens d'arriver. Dois-je vous l'envoyer ?

-- Oui, faite le entrer. --

Elle reposa le combiné et se leva.

- Suivez moi je vous prie.

La secrétaire toqua à la porte du directeur, annonça le méché puis partit rejoindre son fauteuil.

¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa entra dans la pièce, salua le directeur qui fit de même en lui proposant de s'asseoir, se qu'il fit.

- Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance Trowa, Zechs (1) me parle souvent de vous. Mais bon, nous ne somme pas là pour ça.

Commença t'il.

- Je suis assez impressionné par votre C.V.. Vous avez eu votre Bac avec mention très bien, avez ensuite suivit la formation d'infirmier, et vous étiez le meilleur de votre promotion (vous aviez une moyenne de plus de dix-neuf, ce qui est très rare dans ce genre de formation). De plus vous avez continué un an de plus pour vous spécialisez psy où là encore vous étiez le meilleur de votre formation. Vous l'avez terminé il y a deux semaines et déjà vous cherchez du travail alors que d'autres en auraient profité pour se reposer un peu.

Trowa rougit un peu sous cette avalanche de compliments. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être complimenté et pour lui son travail était normal, même justifié.

Le directeur reprit.

- J'avais l'intention de faire paraître une annonce dans le journal pour justement chercher quelqu'un mais vu votre C.V., la seule chose que je pourrais vous reprocher c'est votre manque d'expérience. Mais en même temps si vous ne travaillez pas, vous n'en aurez jamais, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Trowa se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il aimait bien la façon de penser de Treize, son ami avait raison, il aimerait sûrement travailler dans cet établissement.

- Dans ce cas là, je vous demanderais de revenir lundi prochain…

Treize et lui continuèrent de parler un peu des modalités concernant le travail puis un CDI fut signé.

Le directeur lui parla des patients qu'il aurait à sa charge. Visiblement chaque infirmier avait «son» patient, sûrement pour le mettre en confiance, avait pensé Trowa.

Deux noms avaient attiré son attention : un empâte, du nom de Quatre Raberba Winner (le directeur avait hésité à lui confier ce patient, avait-il remarqué, mais l'air calme qu'affichait Trowa l'avait convaincu de lui donner ce patient.) et puis un cas de schizophrénie, un dédoublement de la personnalité paraît-il, du nom de Duo Maxwell.

Le directeur lui confia les données sur ces patients et lui souhaita une bonne journée et un "à la semaine prochaine, lundi huit heures sans faute". Ce à quoi Trowa avait répondu qu'il n'y manquerait pas.

¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois rentré chez lui, Trowa s'assit dans son fauteuil, heureux d'avoir déjà un travail dans un bon établissement.

Il envoya un rapide texto pour prévenir Zech, qui devait encore être au travail, puis il commença à ouvrir les dossiers.

Il commença par les deux noms qui avait attiré son attention.

- Quatre Raberba Winner

De sexe masculin

Age d'entrée: quatorze ans

Age actuel: dix-sept ans

Age de sortie estimé: …

Est placé en chambre d'isolement.

Atteint d'un «don d'empathie»

Le jeune homme ne supporte aucun contact avec le monde extérieur.

Son empathie lui inflige des grandes crises d'angoisse.

Certain dédoublement de la personnalité, qui sont dût, selon les médecins, à un contact avec une personne de faible résistance mental.

A subit plusieurs crises cardiaques qui on finit par lui provoquer un décoloration irréversible.

Parvenir à lui faire dresser des barrières mentales pourrait être une solution mais aucune personne ne peut l'approcher sans le mettre dans un état de crise. L'isolement semble être le seul remède pour l'instant.

Trowa referma le dossier et réfléchit quelques instants. Treize avait dût penser qu'il était quelqu'un de calme et donc que le jeune héritier ne risquait pas de faire de crise avec lui. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais il verrait lundi et agirait en conséquence. Il essayerait de trouvais une solution : ce pauvre garçon avait vécu trois ans dans une cellule d'isolement, il devait se sentir bien seul et triste.

Trowa ouvra le second dossier.

- Duo Maxwell

De sexe masculin

Age d'entrée: sept ans

Age actuel: seize ans

Age de sortie estimé: …

Placé en chambre individuelle blindée.

Suite à la mort de ses parents et de son frère aîné lors d'un accident de voiture, l'enfant a été dans le coma pendant deux mois. A son réveil, les médecins ont constaté que l'enfant ne se souvenait plus de l'accident jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde personnalité apparaisse. Celle-ci se rappelait dans les moindres détails l'accident et a montré une grande force de destruction. L'enfant a dût être immobiliser pour éviter qu'il ne continue de tuer les personne présents dans la pièce et qu'il ne détruise plus le mobilier.

La personnalité la plus présente est celle de l'enfant joyeux mais aucun progrès n'a été fait : il refuse de se confier et continue d'ignorer la mort de ses proches. L'autre personnalité ne fait son apparition que très rarement et se montre toujours autant meurtrière et destructrice : elle est très dangereuse.

Trowa referma ce dossier aussi et se dit qu'effectivement cet emploi allait lui plaire mais qu'il n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment forcer le patient à lui parler pour régler son problème, mais peut-être que quand il le verrait, ça serait plus simple.

Il continua de lire les différents dossiers. Une fois terminé, il alla prendre une douche et se coucha. Il avait hâte d'être à lundi.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) c'est le surnom de Milliardo, dans ma fic. Pas très original, je sais --° 

alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensés, ne ? je la continue ou pas ?

pareil que pour "Diary's", il parrait qu'il y a des problème pour laisser des reviews, donc si vous vouler m'en laisser une mais que vous n'y arriver pas, écriver moi directement sur ma boite mail : aya-ranhotmail.fr (oublier pas l'arobase) vous voila infomer , kissou à tous


	2. 1er rencontre avec Quatre

Titre: prisonnier de l'âme

Base: gundam wing, ça me parait évident

Disclamer: le jour où ils seront à moi j'invite toutes les fanfiqueuses et ma Bêta lectrice pour une grande teuf.

Pas «encore» à moi.

Nota béne: je pense que je vais faire cette fic axée sur le couple Trowa X Quatre, que je dédie à ma bêta lectrice qui a BEAUCOUP de courage pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. Avec en arrière plan, Heero X Duo, bien entendu.

Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris, mais ma bêta passe son bac et j'ai eu le virus de la page blanche (c'est ma bêta qui me l'a refilé, c'est contagieux c'est chose là. Lol), et un problème d'ordi, le tout combiné ça donne des chapitres en retard.

Je remercie encore une fois Seikyo no tenshi, Catirella, Choupette, Chinigamie, Ankie, Cristalsky et Teishi-no-yoru (ma fidèle disciple, lol) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Donc voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture et reviews please !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Trowa se trouvait dans la voiture de Milliardo, en direction de l'hôpital de Pierrefeu, ce dernier lui ayant gentiment proposé de l'accompagner pour son premier jour de travail, en prétextant qu'il devait voir Treize pour régler certaines affaires.

- Pas trop nerveux ?

Demanda le blond, toujours concentré sur la route. Trowa le regarda un moment, réfléchissant à la question que son ami lui avait posé puis reporta son attention sur la route et répondit:

- Non, pour tout te dire, j'ai presque hâte de commencer.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que tu es un mordu de travail toi. Mais tu sais, se reposer de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal, non plus.

Trowa se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis il réfléchit à la journée qui l'attendait. Treize lui avait dit qu'il ferait la connaissance de Quatre Raberba Winner, l'empathe. Cette journée devait servir à voir si le jeune homme pouvait supporter sa présence sans qu'il n'y ai une quelconque modification dans son attitude.

Trowa espérait vraiment que l'empathe n'aurait pas de réactions en le voyant. Il voulait vraiment l'aider et puis il ne voulait pas que le jeune héritier connaisse les blessures de son cœur, elles lui faisaient déjà suffisamment de mal à lui.

Une fois arrivés, Milliardo gara la voiture et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Treize Kusherenada. La secrétaire les annonça et ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

- Bonjour Trowa, Zechs.

Le directeur se tourna vers Milliardo.

- Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis content de te voir. Mais dis moi pourquoi es tu venu jusqu'ici ?

- Je te le dirais plus tard mais pour le moment, mets vite mon ami au travail, il n'aime pas les vacances, c'est quelqu'un d'actif.

- Au contraire de toi.

Dit Treize narquois.

- Dans ce cas là, Trowa suis moi. Zechs, toi tu restes là et tu ne touches pas à mes dossiers, compris ?

Sans attendre la réponse ils quittèrent le bureau de Treize et se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments des patients.

¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir fait une rapide visite de la structure, une explication des différents services et utilisations des nombreuses clés, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un long couloir blanc/bleu dépourvu de porte, sauf une qui se trouvait tout au fond.

Treize s'arrêta et sortit une nouvelle fois le trousseau de clés qu'il tendit à Trowa.

- Ces clés te serviront à ouvrir les différentes portes de la structure, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, mais celle-ci…

Fit-il en désignant une clé qui semblait être faite pour une porte blindée.

- … te servira uniquement à ouvrir les deux portes qui se trouvent au fond du couloir. La première que tu vois ouvre sur une sorte de sas, tu y rentre puis tu refermes cette porte. Ensuite il y a une seconde porte qui ouvre directement sur la pièce où se trouve Mr Raberba Winner. Tu comprends bien que selon sa réaction tu devras sortir ?

Trowa hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

- Bien ! Donc je te laisse y aller. Si ta présence ne l'affecte pas sur le plan mental, fais simplement ton travail, mais ne reste pas plus de vingt minutes et après viens me faire un compte rendu. Dans le cas contraire, tu reviens me voir et je te présenterai à tes autres patients et tu n'auras plus Mr Winner, bien entendu. Ok ?

Sans attendre la réponse il quitta le couloir et se redirigea vers son bureau où Milliardo se trouvait encore.

¤¤¤¤¤

Trowa longea le long couloir blanc/bleu qui donnait une impression lugubre, et pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, il commença à douter et à être anxieux.

/Quelle sera la réaction du jeune héritier ? Est-ce qu'il fera une crise cardiaque ? Une crise de dédoublement de personnalité ? Ou encore une crise d'angoisse comme je l'ai vu dans son dossier ? Et si ma présence ne l'affecte pas, est-ce qu'il acceptera de me faire

confiance ? Est-ce qu'il acceptera que je l'aide à sortir d'ici ? Est-ce qu'il m'aider à lui trouver une solution pour le sortir d'ici /

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce long couloir, ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, le faisant douter de ses capacités à aider quelqu'un.

C'est donc ainsi qu'il arriva devant la première porte sans vraiment le remarquer.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il se força à se calmer et ouvrit la première porte.

Effectivement, il arrivait dans une espèce de sas. Il y avait une table roulante en aluminium.

/Pour déposer les repas le temps de refermer la porte, sans doute/

Observa Trowa. Il y avait aussi un porte manteau, ainsi qu'une table de réanimation.

/Sûrement là pour le cas où il ferait une crise cardiaque/

Pensa-t-il, en refermant la porte qui se trouvait, à présent, derrière lui. Il calma une nouvelle fois sa respiration puis ouvrit la seconde porte.

¤¤¤¤¤

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blond aux grand yeux bleu. Il s'était prostré dans un coin jusqu'à ce que Trowa ferme la porte, puis le blond le fixa avec étonnement et concentration, remarqua-t-il.

Trowa ne remarquant un comportement spécial ou un changement d'attitude chez le jeune homme, s'adossa contre le mur et attendit patiemment que ce dernier reprenne un peu ses esprits.

¤¤¤

/Encore aujourd'hui je me retrouve seul, pourtant j'ai le pressentiment que cela va changer. Peut être que…/

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant là ses pensées. Il ressentit une fois de plus les sentiments le pénétrer malgré toutes les précautions prises pour lui éviter ce genre de crise. Mais quelque chose le choqua. Il ne ressentait pas la personne proche de lui ! Il releva la tête et attendit avec impatience de découvrir la personne qui allait entrer.

/Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du repas alors qui ça peut bien être ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un viendrait maintenant ? Ils veulent ma mort /

Comme pour répondre à ses questions, un jeune homme brun méché en blouse blanche entra dans la pièce, le fixa quelques secondes et se posa contre le mur.

/Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi je ne le sens pas ? Pourquoi je ne sens pas ce qu'il ressent ?

Et si j'essayais de lire en lui ? Après tout je suis empâte, je devrais pouvoir le faire ! Mais ça m'intrigue, pourquoi je n'ai rien ressentis quand il est entré, comme s'il n'avait aucuns sentiments.

Non je n'y arrive pas ! Ça m'énerve ! Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire en lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Et comment cela se fait-il que je n'arrive pas à lire en lui alors que sens le monde !

Est-ce que c'est un hypocrite comme tout les gens que je connaissais ? Ou est-ce qu'il fait simplement son travail sans ce soucier de moi ? Est-ce qu'il veut m'aider ?

Ça me fait peur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Est-ce que je suis en sécurité avec lui ici ?

C'est déstabilisant, je crois que je préférais encore la morsure des sentiments sur mon cœur, plutôt que ce vide alors qu'il y a quelqu'un./

¤¤¤

Décidant de le faire sortir de ses pensées pour pouvoir établir le premier contact infirmier/patient, Trowa se redressa du mur et alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune blond.

- Je m'appelle Trowa Barton et je suis infirmier psy. On m'a demandé de t'aider à contrôler ton don d'empathie pour que tu puisses sortir d'ici.

Quatre le regarda un instant avec méfiance.

- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, mais ça vous devez le savoir.

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête.

Pendant quelques minutes le silence s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitent le rompre, jusqu'à ce que Quatre demande:

- Pourquoi je ne ressens pas vos émotions ?

Trowa le regarda quelque peu surprit, puis sourit doucement.

- Sans doute ai-je des barrières mentales. Ça te gêne de ne pas savoir ce que je ressens ?

Quatre le regarda, étonné.

/Des barrières mentales ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'en créer. Et puis pourquoi Barton m'a tutoyé ? Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais le tutoyer /

Pensa ce dernier, perplexe quant à l'attitude à adopter.

- Tu peux dire la vérité, je ne me vexerais pas.

Reprit Trowa devant l'absence de réaction.

- Euh… oui un peu. Disons que c'est déstabilisant. Quand quelqu'un entre dans cette pièce, je ressens tout de suite ses sentiments… son état mental. Vous savez…

- Tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que six ans de plus que toi, ce n'est pas excessif.

Quatre rougit doucement. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre et Trowa Barton était extrêmement gentil avec lui.

- Oui, tu sais… les gens quand ils ne doivent pas faire quelque chose ont tendance à quand même le faire. Dans le genre "Je ne dois pas me ronger les ongles" mais ils le font quand même et sans s'en rendre compte. C'est pareil pour les gens qui entrent ici. Ils se disent "Je ne doit pas ressentir" mais ils ressentent, et c'est très souvent du stress ou de l'anxiété, enfin je crois…

/Ce garçon n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier, mais il semble un peu sur la défensive. C'est normal, il ne me connaît pas et il ne ressent pas mes sentiments, ça doit le mettre mal à l'aise/

Pensa Trowa qui continuait de l'observer.

- Tu veux bien me raconter comment tu as découvert ton empathie et son évolution ?

- Euh… oui.

Quatre baissa la tête et commença à réfléchir.

De longues minutes passèrent où le blond tenta de retrouver des souvenirs tandis que Trowa l'observait avec patience.

- Je crois que la première fois… je n'ai pas dût m'en rendre compte, mais je pense que c'est quand l'une de mes sœurs, Hanane, la deuxième fille de la famille, est rentrée dans ma chambre. C'est une très bonne comédienne et personne n'est capable de savoir si elle joue la comédie ou bien si c'est la vérité. Enfin, elle est rentrée dans ma chambre avec une mine toute triste, elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, mais moi j'ai sentis comme… comme une vague de chaleur, de bonheur. Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle n'allait pas bien, puis après elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait en réalité se marier. Je crois que c'est ce jour là que j'ai commencé à avoir ce «don». Je crois que j'avais six ou sept ans à l'époque.

Quatre s'arrêta de parler et observa Trowa, comme pour essayer une fois de plus de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, mais encore une fois il ne ressentit rien, ce qui l'énerva un peu.

- Et après, tu as ressentis plusieurs personnes à la fois ou ce n'était toujours qu'une personne ?

- En fait au début… je pense que je ne ressentais que les sentiment les plus forts. Comment vous expliquer… un sentiment a plusieurs degrés : l'amour ou la haine, la joie, etc.… quelqu'un peut être heureux mais sans plus, alors que quelqu'un d'autre peut être heureux jusqu'à l'euphorie. Est-ce que vous… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, je vois à peu près. Et alors ?

- Et bien ça ne m'affectait pas beaucoup alors je l'ignorais et attendais que ça passe. Après c'est passé à un autre stade, mmmh… quand j'étais fatigué, énervé, soucieux et bien là je ressentais les sentiments de tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce pendant dix, vingt minutes puis après plus rien. C'est devenu de plus en plus fréquent, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne permanent mais les sentiments que je ressentais étaient seulement ceux des personnes dans la même pièce que moi.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à voir un docteur ?

- Et bien non. En quelque sorte, ça m'arrangeait un peu d'avoir ce pouvoir, et puis il n'y avait pas vraiment d'inconvénients jusqu'à mes quatorze ans.

Trowa hocha la tête pensivement.

- Mon champ de «réception» des sentiments a commencé à s'élargir. Petit à petit, les sentiment se sont embrouillés. De temps en temps mon cœur s'affolait, s'emballait, je transpirais beaucoup et j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle comme si j'avais couru un marathon en sprintant. Ça m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent et je m'isolais de plus en plus s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte. Le jour de mon anniversaire, ils ont fait une grande fête pour moi. Toute la famille était là plus «nos amis», on devait être plus de 200. Ce jour-là, j'ai fais une crise cardiaque. Iria, une de mes sœurs, m'a réanimé et puis on m'a envoyé ici, et c'est de pire en pire, je veux dire mon empathie. Plusieurs personnes ont tenté de venir me «soigner» mais mon empathie augmentait. Il paraîtrait même que quand je ressens trop d'une personne, j'arrive à "être" elle. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends, c'est un peu confus pour moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois à peu près. C'est une évolution normale, un peu comme celle d'un cancer. Si tu en avais parlé, tu ne serais peut-être pas là aujourd'hui, mais on referait le monde avec des «si», n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

Il s'arrêta de parler, observa Trowa et lui demanda.

- Vous allez m'aider ?

- Oui, je suis là pour ça.

- Comment ? En me faisant dresser des barrières mentales ?

- Oui, mais nous verrons ça demain. Je dois te laisser, au revoir Quatre.

- Oui, au revoir et à demain.

Trowa quitta la pièce, laissant Quatre seul, ce dernier se plongeant dans ses réflexions.

¤¤¤¤¤

Après avoir avait son compte rendu à Treize, Trowa fût raccompagné chez lui par Milliardo. Le trajet se passa dans le silence tandis que Trowa repensait à ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Treize.

Il avait surprit son meilleur ami entrain d'embrasser Treize et visiblement, il avait bien fait de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs car il les aurait sûrement trouvé dans une autre position s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard.

¤¤¤

Une fois rentré chez lui, Trowa prit un cahier vierge et écrit sur la page de garde.

EVOLUTION DU CAS WINNER 

1ère visite

Il semblerait que le jeune Winner soit arrivé à un stade final de l'évolution de son empathie. L'évolution de ce «don» c'est fait de manière progressive au cours des années.

Le patient ne s'en est pas inquiété ce qui fait que sa prise en charge fût tardive et peut être inutile.

L'héritier Winner reste quelqu'un de coopératif et travailler à la construction de ses barrières mentales pourrait s'avérer plus facile, plus agréable que je ne le pensais.

Des exercices de concentration et de relaxation à l'aide de musique sera la première étape que je mettrais en fonctionnement. Selon la réaction du patient nous les continuerons jusqu'au stade voulu ou je passerais à d'autres exercices.

Dans le cas contraire, j'aviserais pour trouver une autre solution.

* * *

A suivre…

Il vous a plût ?

Je suis encore fébrile, je sors tout juste d'une crève pas possible «virus de la page blanche», alors je sais pas si mon travail en a pâtit. Rassurez moi ( chibi-eyes de l'auteur en manque d'amour, lol)

WARNING : c'est la fin monde, la terre va s'écrouler, … … … … …

Nan je déconne, c'est simplement que je ne pourrais pas publier avant août (et encore c'est pas sur) car je n'aurais pas accès à mon PC et donc à internet. Gomen.

Reviews ? kissou à tous


	3. une âme perdu

Titre: prisonnier de l'âme 

Base: gundam wing, ça me parait évident

Disclamer: le jour où ils seront à moi j'invite toutes les fanfiqueuses et ma Bêta lectrice pour une grande teuf.

Pas «encore» à moi.

Nota béne: je pense que je vais faire cette fic axée sur le couple Trowa X Quatre, que je dédie à ma bêta lectrice qui a BEAUCOUP de courage pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe. Avec en arrière plan, Heero X Duo, bien entendu.

Je remercie encore une fois cristalsky, Hlo, gilimgilim, Dark, Killua11, Chibi Kazan' et cybele pour leurs reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir.

je m'excuse pour le retard et voilà la suite

Bonne lecture et reviews please

¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 3**

Dans un petit appartement d'une ville au sud de la France, un jeune chinois de vingt-trois ans discutait avec sa meilleure amie allemande, elle âgée de vingt-deux ans, autour d'un bon café chaud. Pourtant l'ambiance n'était pas à la jovialité.

- Je suis content que tu sois venue Hilde.

- Mais moi aussi Wufei, je suis contente d'être là, et puis ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Comment va ton ami, Heero, c'est ça ?

- Oui, tu sais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je le vois s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la mélancolie et la dépression sans que je puisse rien y faire. Il ne veut pas en parler, il ne veut pas sortir, c'est tout juste s'il se nourrit. J'ai peur qu'il tente ne nouvelle fois de se suicider. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il est dans cet état, il a tout ce qu'il veut pour ainsi dire.

Le chinois s'arrêta de parler un moment, pour reprendre un ton de voix un peu plus assuré. Il avala une gorgé du liquide chaud et reprit.

- Il est majeur et peut faire ce qu'il veut, il a un bon revenu, des amis qui tiennent à lui, comme moi. Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas d'aller mal, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider, mais il ne veut pas de mon aide, il ne veut l'aide de personne. Il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille, avec sa peine. Et lui il dépérit chaque jour un peu plus, et j'ai peur qu'il finisse par arriver à se donner la mort. Ca me faire peur Hilde, j'ai peur de perdre mon meilleur ami. J'ai peur de le regarder mourir et de rien pouvoir y changer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Malgré le fait que Wufei soit quelqu'un de fier, il n'avait pût retenir les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Il avait mal, mal de savoir que son ami allait mourir si on ne faisait rien, mais que ce dernier voulait justement qu'on ne fasse rien.

- Est-ce qu'il veut réellement mourir ? Est-ce qu'il veut tellement mourir qu'il se moque de la peine que sa mort pourrait nous faire ? Est-ce qu'il se moque de savoir qu'on souffre à le voir dans cet état et qu'on ne peut rien pour lui ?

Sa voix s'était brisée à cause de ses sanglots qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Hilde se leva et prit le chinois dans ses bras tout en lui massant le dos dans un geste qui ce voulait réconfortant.

- Je suis désolée Wufei, je ne connais pas ton ami, je ne peux pas te dire qu'il ira mieux, mais tiens le coup pour lui, il en a sûrement besoin, même s'il ne le reconnaît pas et puis je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, même si c'est seulement pour parler. Je serais toujours là pour toi Fei-chan.

La jeune fille s'était elle-même mis à sangloter en voyant l'état dans lequel son si fier chinois se trouvait. Elle ne pouvait que compatir à sa peine, à sa douleur, le voir dans cet état lui prouvait que Wufei était quelqu'un de bien, et qu'elle avait eu raison de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais est-ce que lui l'aimait ? Malheureusement ce n'était pas le moment de poser ce genre de question.

Le chinois lui rendit son étreinte avant de la lâcher.

- Je suis désolé Hilde, tu vas être en retard pour ton boulot.

Dit-il en observant sa montre, pour cacher sa gêne et la honte qu'il avait d'avoir pleurer devant celle qu'il aimait secrètement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te l'ai dit je serais toujours là pour toi, et le boulot peut attendre.

- Tu vas finir par te faire virer.

- Je trouverai un autre travail.

Affirma-t-elle victorieuse.

Le chinois sourit doucement à la jeune femme.

- Ne prend pas ce risque, ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi, et puis ça va mieux.

- Tu est sûr ?

Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Puisque je te le dis.

- Bon, alors je suppose que je dois retourner au travail, si tu as un problème tu appelles, compris ?

- Oui, c'est promis.

Elle embrassa son ami sur la joue et sortit de l'appartement.

¤¤¤¤¤

Après le départ de Hilde, Wufei était resté assis et réfléchissait au cas de son ami. Qu'il le veuille ou non il avait besoin d'aide. Il allait le forcer à parler, mais de quelle façon ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il finit tranquillement son café, se leva, inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, où il devait normalement le trouver.

¤¤¤¤¤

- HEERO BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS !

Cria le chinois en se précipitant vers son ami.

Ce dernier était dans l'un des coins de la pièce, les poignets ensanglantés, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme absents. Le sang continuait de couler de ses poignets, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang, ce qui voulait dire qu'Heero avait dût se tailler les veines quelques minutes, peut-être secondes avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de sa chambre.

- Mais tu est malade qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça ? Tu as pensé à moi ? Je suis fatigué de m'inquiéter pour toi Heero, et je ne peux rien faire d'autres, tu ne m'y autorises pas…

Le jeune homme continua d'engueuler son ami tandis qu'il découpait un pan de son T-shirt pour en faire un pansement qu'il attacha autour des poignets de Heero dans le but de stopper l'hémorragie. Puis il sortit son téléphone portable et appela les urgences, leur donna les coordonnées du lieu où ils se trouvaient, et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le «blessé».

Une fois fait, il ce re-concentra sur son ami qui avait perdu connaissance.

Il savait que ce n'était pas prudent, mais il ne supportait pas de le voir baigner dans son sang sur le sol froid. Il le transporta jusqu'au salon et le déposa sur le canapé, ensuite il le recouvra d'une couverture et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée de leur appartement ainsi que la porte de l'immeuble.

¤¤¤¤¤

Une fois que les pompiers arrivèrent, ils le transportèrent immédiatement à l'hôpital, tout en indiquant à Wufei qu'il avait été inconscient de le transporter, que cela aurait pût être dangereux. Néanmoins ils le félicitèrent pour sa rapidité et le calme dont il avait fait preuve lors de l'appel, et aussi pour les pansements qu'il avait fait.

Même si ce n'était pas vraiment efficace ça avait ralentit l'hémorragie, et c'est probablement ce qui allait le sauver.

On lui posa quelques questions, notamment sur les liens qui l'unissaient au nippon.

Il leur répondit qu'ils étaient amis et colocataires. Il leur avoua un peu honteusement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Heero tentait de se suicider, et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait pût être si «efficace» face à cette situation.

Après ça les pompiers ne l'avaient plus interrogé jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'hôpital où on lui demanda si le japonais avait de la famille qu'ils pouvaient prévenir.

Wufei n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté d'attendre dans la salle d'attente. Heero était orphelin, sa seul famille c'était ses amis, les jumeaux Peacegraft Milliardo et Réléna, ainsi que lui. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter les jumeaux, ils se faisaient déjà suffisamment de soucis pour lui, notamment Réléna qui en était amoureuse.

D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, c'est vrai que la jeune fille était assez du genre à croire au prince charmant et aux contes qui se finissaient bien. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup son apparence physique, et qu'elle était fière d'être une riche héritière. Mais à part ça c'était une gentille fille, elle était plutôt généreuse, et elle s'inquiétait réellement pour la santé d'Heero.

Peut être que le problème était le fait qu'il ne la considérait que comme une petite sœur.

Peu importe il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas les déranger tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur l'état de santé d'Heero.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa des heures dans la salle d'attente, lisant les différents magasines mis à disposition, les rangeant une fois toute lecture épuisée, faisant les cent pas, s'asseyant et soufflant son impatience, recommençant à faire les cent pas, relisant certains articles, observant la décoration de la salle d'attente, se posant mille et une question pour savoir si Heero s'en sortirait, recommençant à faire les cent pas, s'asseyant de nouveau en soufflant une nouvelle fois son impatience, dégustant un café que la femme de l'accueil lui avait donné.

Et recommençant inlassablement son manège, espérant ainsi calmer son inquiétude et son impatience.

¤¤¤¤¤

C'est ainsi que trois heures plus tard, ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité, le médecin de son ami vint enfin le voir et l'informa que l'état de Heero était stationnaire, que pour le moment il se reposait et qu'il se réveillerait quelques heures plus tard.

- Monsieur Chang, cela fait sept fois que votre ami vient ici pour tentative de suicide, je sais qu'il est majeur, et qu'il peut donc refuser tout traitement, ce qu'il a d'ailleurs fait jusqu'à présent. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que son état est inquiétant.

- Non je ne le nie pas, je vous avouerais même que je ne cesse de me faire du soucis pour lui, mais voyez vous il ne veut pas de mon aide, de l'aide de personne en fait, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'aider.

Le médecin sembla douter des paroles qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, mais il se ressaisit pour le bien de son patient.

- Et bien figurez vous monsieur Chang que l'on peut juger votre ami inapte à s'occuper de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Et bien tout simplement que votre ami ne peut être considérer comme responsable de ses actes, ce qui le ramènerait à un statut de mineur, en d'autres termes. Seulement le problème qui se pose c'est qu'un majeur devra en quelque sorte être son tuteur…

- Je peux le faire.

Le coupa Wufei, qui venait de comprendre où voulait en venir le médecin.

- Avec cette mesure nous devrions être capable de l'obliger légalement à suivre un traitement.

- Légalement oui, mais ça ne voudra pas dire qu'il suivra le traitement. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de le mettre dans un établissement spécialisé dans les troubles psychologiques.

- Autrement dit une centre de dépressifs.

- C'est exact. Mais je crains que votre ami ne vous en veuille…

- Vous savez il ne veut pas de mon aide, mais il va l'avoir qu'il le veuille ou non. Je me moque qu'il m'en veuille tant que son état s'améliore, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

Le coupa une nouvelle fois le chinois.

- Bien dans ce cas là suivez moi dans mon bureau. J'ai déjà préparé les papiers dans le cas éventuel où votre ami tenterait une fois de plus d'attenter à ses jours.

Wufei garda le silence, remerciant silencieusement l'initiative du médecin, tout en le suivant dans son bureau.

¤¤¤¤¤

Trois jours plus tard, Heero se retrouvait, contre son grès, envoyé dans l'établissement psychiatrique de Pierrefeu.

Les modalités avaient été plus rapides étant donné que Milliardo connaissait le directeur de l'établissement (Nd'a: décidément bien pratique ce Milliardo, lol).

C'est ainsi que Heero fut interné dans cet établissement, une chambre lui ayant été attribuée. Il devait suivre un traitement thérapeutique et avait des séances de groupe deux fois par semaine et des séance seul tout les jours. Il devait impérativement se nourrir, tout appareil dangereux lui était interdit, il n'avait pas accès à la pharmacie car un infirmier venait lui apporter les médicament qu'il devait IMPERATIVEMENT prendre.

/Une vraie prison/

Pensa-t-il.

/Pourquoi Wufei m'a envoyé ici ? Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ? C'est ma vie que je sache et si je ne veux plus la vivre c'est moi que ça regarde, non ? Je lui ferais payer quand je sortirais d'ici. Je leur ferai croire que je vais bien et qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de me garder. Et quand ils me laisseront sortir, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé et Wufei ne pourra pas intervenir cette fois. Non il n'interviendra pas./

Se dit Heero plongé dans ces noires pensées.

Il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait tristement, par le chambranle de la porte.

- Je suis désolé Heero, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Tu peux m'en vouloir si tu veux, mais moi ce que je veux c'est que tu vives…

- JE DETESTE CETTE VIE.

L'interrompit-il, se tournant vers lui en hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons dans la vaine tentative de convaincre son ami de le faire sortir d'ici.

- Je crois que je l'avais compris Heero, mais tu es mon ami, je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je veux que tu vive heureux.

- Je ne suis personne, ma vie n'a pas d'importance, elle est comme l'eau: plate, incolore, inodore, elle n'a pas de goût, elle n'a pas de sens.

Wufei lui sourit tristement.

- Tu sais si ta vie est comme l'eau, cela veut dire qu'elle est indispensable pour quelqu'un.

Puis il quitta la pièce laissant Heero choqué, ébranlé par les paroles de son ami.

¤¤¤¤¤

POV de Heero

Ne me dites pas que Wufei vient de me dire que ma vie était indispensable pour quelqu'un.

C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Ma vie n'intéresse personne ! Tout le monde a une vie semblable à la mienne, alors pourquoi quelqu'un s'intéresserait spécialement à moi plutôt qu'à un autre ?

Heero alla se reposer contre la fenêtre de «sa chambre» où des barreaux lui rappelaient qu'il était dans cette «prison». Puis il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre sans vraiment voir l'extérieure, se contentant de laisser ses pensée dériver, mais les dernières paroles de son ami lui revenait en tête à chaque fois: «Tu sais si ta vie est comme l'eau, cela veut dire qu'elle est indispensable pour quelqu'un.»

Pourquoi cette simple phrase me fait tellement de bien et tellement de mal à la fois.

Peut-être parce que ça me fait plaisir de le croire même si je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Oui c'est sûrement ça.

Fin POV

Trois coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre de Heero, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'ouvre sur un grand brun méché aux yeux émeraudes dans une blouse blanche.

- Bonjour je suis Trowa Barton, je vais être ton infirmier psy durant ton séjour ici, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un hôtel.

Lui fit remarquer Heero qui était retourné à la contemplation de sa fenêtre.

- Effectivement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment agréable de se retrouver dans un tel endroit en tant que patient, donc j'aimerais que tu sois le mieux possible pour que tu puisses sortir rapidement d'ici. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui attend que tu sortes, non ?

- Hn.

- Je ne suis pas simplement venu me présenter, je suis venu te donner tes cachets, j'aimerais que tu les prennes.

- Je les prendrais.

- Non je veux voir.

Heero abandonna sa fenêtre, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas avalé ces «maudits» cachets.

Il les prit et les avala, sans autres formes de procès. Il regarda un instant Trowa comme pour le défier du regard, puis partit rejoindre sa fenêtre.

- Bien je repasserai demain t'apporter tes autres cachets.

¤¤¤¤¤

A suivre…

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'entrée de Heero et Wufei dans la fic ? Dites moi, je suis curieuse !

Kissou à tous.


End file.
